1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid injection or liquid jet recording head with a temperature sensor applicable to the printer section of a copying apparatus and the printer section of an image forming output apparatus, a base plate used therein and a recording apparatus provided with them.
2. Related Background Art
In liquid injection recording heads, a construction for temperature-regulating liquid used for recording is known as seen in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 48-12628. Thus construction is one in which for the purpose of temperature regulation of ink and a single nozzle, a heat conducting plate (spaced apart from the recording head except for a portion thereof) is provided from around the nozzle to an outside heater and a temperature sensor greatly spaced apart from the head is mounted on this plate.
From Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 50-4912, it is known to surround a single nozzle by a heat conducting member, dispose a sensor in a recess formed correspondingly to the nozzle and regulate temperature to 35.degree. C. Any of these is temperature regulation for regulating the temperature of ink so as to provide predetermined viscosity.
Further, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,472, it is known to provide a sensor and a heater on the bottom surface of a liquid chamber for supplying ink to a nozzle and preheating the ink.